Seduction of the Night
by SimmyC
Summary: Two vampires from the modern era somehow wind up in the Sengoku Jidai. How will the Inuyasha group respond? And what's happening with Sango? SangoOC, MirOC, KagSess, InuKik
1. Chapter 1

Seduction of the Night

-My first (only?) Inuyasha story! It is also the second time where I haven't seen most of the episodes of said series (the first being Oh! My Goddess. Though in this case, it's along the lines of not having read all the mangas. I've seen all of the OVAs). Not exactly the most dedicated Inuyasha fan. Still, even with this handicap, given that most of the episodes seemed to be filler to me (only ones not filler, Naraku ones. But even here, with his delaying tactics, some could be considered that way too), and I pretty much know how the characters are like, I'd say I can still make a good story out of this.

-It is also where I'm going against my major beefs in Fanfiction that I've read, new characters. No, not the new villain characters in stories for obvious reasons (especially since in Inuyasha, where almost every episode there's a new villain, this shouldn't be a problem), but the new 'ally' characters that become friends with the main characters. Most of the time, this turns out either as a, Mary/Larry Sue situation (the super 'perfect' friend), and/or, as the case with the vast majority of Love Hina stories with new characters, a self-insert (who usually are ALSO Mary/Larry Sues types. Sometimes they don't use their own name, but the idea is the same). More times then not, CRAP! I especially hate self-inserts! So what am I doing? I'm going to use new characters! Sounds kind of hypocritical huh? Well, to be fair, in a really great story, if the NC is well written (i.e. non-Mary Sueish), then I have no problem with it. Also of course if the character isn't a self-insert, which this one won't be, I have no problem with it as well. Hopefully, it will turn out well in this story.

-And as a typical Inuyasha story, there will be some pairings here. So what are they? Kagome/Shesshoumaru, Inuyasha/Kikyo, and Sango/OC. Um, yeah, these are not exactly popular ones, especially Inu/Kik with all the anti-Kikyo fans here (though there is a pretty significant Kag/Shessy group here as well) but hey, something different right? Now, am I forgetting someone? Oh yeah, Miroku. Miroku?. Haven't decided yet. So why not Sango instead of OC? Well, I like Sango (one of my favorite characters of the series), and I like Miroku (though not as much as Sango. But still…), just not together!

-This story takes place somewhere in the middle of the Inuyasha anime (not manga since, well, have NOT read a single manga of it). Slightly AN if only because I'm adding my own characters. When exactly? I do not know. Reason being is, I want to keep certain characters in mind that, given I haven't seen every single episode, am not sure if they survive by, say, the fourth season which is airing now on CN, although I do plan to use the Band of Seven in some capacity later in the story.

-And as you can see, really long AN, which if you read my other stories, pretty common. Sorry! As I have said in my other stories, I hope to make it up with an even longer story!

-Standard Disclaimer, I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and Sunrise Ltd, Columbia TriStar Television, and VIZ Media. I am not making money off of this venture and would gladly remove it without hesitation if asked. Although I do own two characters that will appear in this story, Darcia, and Annabelle.

-Now that I got that out of the way, on with the story!

* * *

Modern Era - Higurashi Shrine

The full moon was shining brightly in the relatively quiet shrine. Most of its inhabitants were sound asleep. Only the sleepless insects scurried about throughout the shrine's ground. At least, that was the case before a woman, seemingly dropping out of nowhere, lands in this place.

The woman, with long red hair and dark brown eyes, scanned the Japanese shrine. She was wearing a black leather corset, with a high neck collar, short black leather skirt, a long black leather jacket, and black leather boots. She wiped a bit of blood off her mouth as she slowly approached one of the buildings. She didn't like the situation that she was in, but it was unavoidable. She was too weak to take them on all at once, the ones that ordered her execution. But she vowed, that one day, that she would take her revenge on them. 'Their outdated ways will their downfall.' She thought as she entered the shrine. 'However, I can't do that if I'm dead.' And so, she had to find a place to hide. To be as far away from anyone that would be chasing her.

But this place, she's getting a strange feeling about this place. Although at first, she was more interested with the inhabitants currently sleeping in this place, her attention quickly changed to the well inside this building. Although the fact that it was inside a building was in itself, strange, there was something else that bothered her too. 'What's so special about this well?' She peered down the dark well and listened. 'Nothing seems to be out of place…' Her eyes adjusted to the dark well. Even so, she still can't quite make everything out. 'I wonder…' She jumped in to see just that.

-Later…

A man stopped in front of the Higurashi Shrine and peered in. He was wearing a 30's style suit, gray dress pants, brown dress shoes, brown vest over a white shirt, a reddish tie, and a brown coat. A chain hanged out of his vest, connected to a pocket watch. He was tall, with long black hair, and deep blue eye. He came to Tokyo after hearing that 'she' was here. With the help of a special stone in his watch, he could easily track her down. At least, that was the plan. Ever since the council voted her execution, he dedicated himself to bringing her down. Unfortunately, whatever she was using made it difficult to track her. Still, once he gets close, his tracker will be able to pick her up. He took out his pocket watch and pressed the button. The roman numerals started to glow and the hands started to move. After a few rotations, the minute hand glowed and stopped, heading towards one of the buildings in the shrine.

The man looked towards the building the hands were pointing to. It was small and seemingly insignificant building, at least as far as he was concerned. 'But if she was hiding here, then so be it.' As he approached the building, the hour hand started to aligned with the minute hand. He frowned. This was definitely the right way, but something wasn't right. 'Why was she staying in one place?' As he approached the building, with its ancient Japanese style architecture, and a well in the inside of it… 'A well? They didn't even bother to take it out?' As he came closer to the well, a strange feeling washed over him. 'Something's odd about this well…' As he pointed his watch down into the well, he noticed the hands did not move. He raised an eyebrow. 'She's hiding in there?' As his eyes adjusted and peered down, he couldn't find any trace of her. Much less, any way she could be hiding down there. At first, he checked around the well to see if she was hiding somewhere else. As he pointed the watch away from the well, the minute and hour hands moved away, still pointing towards the well. He frowned. 'She must be down there. But where could she be hiding? Maybe there was a door down there that she is hiding in.' But that still didn't explain the strange aura that this well seemed to have. He however, put those thoughts in the back of his mind.

There was of course, only one thing to do, and that was to jump in it.

Sengoku Jidai - Well

He got on top of the edge of the way, and jumped in. **THUMP! **He hits the damp floor of the well. He checked the walls. It was covered in vines. 'That's funny. I don't remember these vines in here. Especially since…' As he looked up from the well, his eyes widen in surprise. "Sky? But that can't be possible." He flew up and landed on the ground in a kneeling position. His surprise was even greater when he reached the surface. He slowly got up and looked at the city, or, in this case, a forest. "What, where am I?" Then he looked back at the well. "Or should I say, when am I?" He took out his watch. The minute hand glowed. However, instead of locking in one exact direction, the hands moved within a 24 degrees area of his watch. With the hour hand never lining up. "She's here. And she definitely gotten a head start on me."

As he looked up towards the horizon, the dark sky was changing color.

"Shit! Morning has arrived." The man stepped back and flew to parts unknown.

-Later…

Forest

"When you come back, remember to bring more of that ramen stuff." Inuyasha harshly said. "We're wasting enough time with these supply runs when we should be looking for jewel shards."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "It isn't like I can carry that stuff all on my back you know. Just be glad I'm courtesy enough to still bring them!"

"Feh! Whatever!" Inuyasha quickly looked away from Kagome. "Just come back quickly you hear!"

Sango sighed. While this was a relatively minor argument, she still didn't like them fighting all the time. The taijiya was holding her hiraikotsu with Kirara on her shoulder. "I wish they won't do this every time Kagome needs to return to her time."

Miroku, the lecherous houshi was walking next to Sango and nodded. "Though maybe Kagome being a way for a few days right now would be a good thing. Given the last battle with Naraku, maybe things will settle down a bit."

A village was coming into view.

Village

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, causing the others to do the same. He sniffed the air.

Shippo jumped on his shoulder. "Something wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I smell of recent death. But this one doesn't seem right. I don't smell a lot of blood."

Kagome looked at the village. "Do you think it is poison?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this."

They all approached the village where they could hear the faint sound of crying.

Inuyasha was the first to enter the village. "What happened here?"

A woman was standing with a group of people. They were all stricken with fear and sadness.

"A youkai came at night!" One of the men spoke up.

"It was so fast! I didn't even get a good look at it!" Another man said with fear in his voice.

"When I heard the screams, I came out as quickly as I can! But when I found them, they were already dead!" Another man said while trembling in fear. "I didn't know what it was!"

Miroku looked past the group, and sees the group of dead people. His eyes widened. "What kind of youkai did this?"

The group was silent at first, before a child passed through the group and looked up at Miroku with terrified eyes. "I saw it! I saw everything! It was a human looking youkai! She had…she had fangs!"

Inuyasha knelt down at the bodies and examined them. They were all completely white with only a trace of red on their neck coming from two puncture wounds. "Huh! Bloodsuckers."

Shippo looked through Kagome's legs to view the bodies. "Bloodsuckers?"

Sango looked at the bodies. "Do you think it was another bird youkai like that one time?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I doubt it. Naraku killed that one youkai. And I doubt there were anymore where she came from. Besides, we would've detected something here. Could be an overgrown mosquito youkai or…"

The boy quickly shook his head. "No! She was human! At least she looked human!"

Miroku got on one knee and petted the boy in a vain effort to comfort him. "Some youkai take on the appearance of a human. Don't worry. Once we're done with her…"

Kirara jumped off of Sango's shoulder and sniffed the corpses that were strewn on the streets.

Sango knelt down besides the trembling boy as well. "Can you tell us anything else about the woman?"

The boy nodded his head. "She…she looked different! She had red hair, wearing this strange shiny clothing, and…before she left she looked at the horizon right before the sun came up. She said something then flew off."

Kagome was next to examining the bodies. Although she was getting used to dead bodies, given what she has seen throughout her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai, it still bothered her. This was especially true since, in the back of her mind, she blamed most of these deaths on herself given that it was she that shattered the Shikon Jewel. Still, she shouldn't let that bother her if she was to get all of the pieces back. As she noted the boy's story, and the type of wounds on the body, a thought came to her. "Maybe it was a vampire."

Inuyasha eyed Kagome. "Vampire? What kind of youkai is that?"

"Um…" Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha. "According to stories back in my time, a vampire is a bloodsucking youkai that hunted at night. They have long sharp fangs that they use to suck people's blood, and in some stories, sharp claws too. Though the sharp claws thing isn't exactly consistent. What is consistent though is the fact that the reason why they only hunt at night is because if they step into the sunlight, they burn to death. Otherwise, they are immortal with the only other way to kill them in through a wooden stake through their heart. And…I guess also burning them to death with a fire."

"Feh!" Inuyasha grinned. "What a shitty youkai. Can't get out in the sun, and can be killed with a wooden stick in the heart, this should be a piece of cake!"

"I wouldn't be so hasty Inuyasha." Miroku stood up. "While it appeared that this youkai's weakness is sunlight and fire, at night, if Kagome's stories are true, then it might be quite a match for us." He then looked out towards the forest. "And I didn't exactly sense any youkai around here either. If this occurred right before sunrise today, she could be anywhere."

"And given how fast it can fly…" Shippo replied in his voice. "We might not be able to even catch it!"

"Oh please!" Inuyasha grabbed a hold of the sheath of his sword. "I've easily defeated those fast moving youkai. This one shouldn't be a problem." He again, eyed Kagome. "Say, are there any other ways to kill a 'vampire'?"

Kagome thought about all the stories that she ever heard about vampires. "Well, some stories have it where if you cut off a vampire's head, they die."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha grinned widened. "It's starting to sound like these 'vampires' are not even worth my time! If a simple head slice can do the trick, then it should be no problem."

"But keep in mind that these stories may not all be completely true since a number of them contradict each other…" Kagome began. 'Especially Hollywood movies.' Kagome thought before she continued. "For example, in some stories, garlic can repel them. While other stories, garlic will do nothing to them!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out which ones are real, and which ones are not right?" Inuyasha turned to the group of villagers. "Don't worry. That youkai will not bother you ever again when we're through with it!"

The shaking boy nodded his head. "Thank…thank you!"

As Sango looked at the bodies, one thing struck her as odd. "In all the cases, this 'vampire' sucked their blood but stopped right before they were completely drained. Why is that?" Sango turned to Kagome who simply shrugged her arms.

"I don't know." Kagome answered honestly. "Although, maybe it's to prevent them from becoming vampires themselves? Another thing that was fairly consistent about all the vampire stories I have read and heard was that once a victim was completely drained of blood, the victim becomes a vampire as well."

Shippo gulped. "Does that mean…"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess to be safe, they should burn all the bodies. But again, since they haven't been completely drained of their blood, maybe they won't become one." She looked at group of villagers who were listening in on her explanation.

The men all furiously nodded. "We'll do! Get the pyres!"

Inuyasha started to sniff the area. He detected nothing. "Damn! Whatever this youkai was, I can't even smell a trace of it!"

"Then maybe it is still close, but using some sort of barrier to hide in. Though given that it's day, it should be in some hiding place right now, away from the sunlight." Miroku added.

Sango nodded. Then she noticed something odd hanging on the roof of one of the houses. She blinked as she stared at this object.

It was a bat. Fairly large compared to the ones that she was used to seeing. And it wasn't in a cave somewhere, but on the house's awing.

Sango continued to stare at this bat. 'That's funny. Since when do bats do that?'

Suddenly, the bat opened its eyes and stared back at her.

This startled Sango deeply. 'Is it, staring at me?'

Kirara looked back at Sango. She then looked at where Sango was staring. She cocked her head to the side as she was trying to figure out what was so fascinating about the bat.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "So, are you going to come with us? Or are you going to go home and get more supplies?"

Kagome was startled about the question. "Um…"

"Do you detect a jewel shard around here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No. Not even a trace…"

"Then it might be okay if you go back home Kagome." Miroku commented. "While it might be able to hide it's youkai sent, I don't think it could hide whether or not it had the jewel shard with her." 'Of course, if this youkai moved fast. She could be anywhere and far away for Kagome to detect it. However, I'm not so sure about that given that it would've only been a few minutes since she was forced to escape the sunrise. Even at her speed, she shouldn't have gotten THAT far.' "Given that this one doesn't appear to have a jewel shard, it shouldn't take us long to deal with this vampire."

"Yeah!" Shippo jumped ahead of the group. He was making little punches with his fist. "That youkai will not know what hit her!"

Inuyasha grinned. "And given that the sun is still out, all we have to do is crack open a window, and let Mother Nature take care of the rest. It won't even last a few minutes!"

Kagome thought about this, and finally nodded. "Very well. I'll be back in three days!" Kagome started to wave at the group as she headed off towards her well. She took a short glance at Sango who wasn't paying much attention to her. 'Huh? I wonder what got her so interested? All well, I'll just have to find out when I get back!' Although technically she wasn't in a hurry, given that an upcoming test was fast approaching, and she was trying to at least appear to be having a normal life back at home, it was a very good idea to get back as soon as possible to study.

"See ya Kagome." Miroku waved at her as she left. He then turned to Inuyasha. "I guess we should start looking for the youkai."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup!"

Miroku then looked out towards the forest. "Do you have any idea where we should look?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope!"

Miroku sighed. "Me neither. Though we should probably check for someplace dark. Like a nearby cave maybe." He turned back to Sango. "Sango?"

Sango was still staring at the bat.

"Sango?" Miroku repeated with a slightly raised voice.

Sango broke from her trance. "Huh?" She turned back to Miroku.

Kirara did the same.

"We're heading out soon." Miroku yelled back.

"Okay!" Sango replied. She then took one look back at the bat.

The bat was gone.

Sango blinked. 'Where could it have…' She shook her head quickly, and decided to knock all thoughts of the bat out of her head. She turned back to Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. She trotted back to where they were, with Kirara next to her. She noticed that Kagome wasn't there. "Kagome is going back to her time?"

Miroku nodded. "This one shouldn't be a problem. And given that Kagome needed the rest, I think it would do her good to go back home."

Sango nodded. "Yes. That sounds good I guess."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he led the group into the forest. "Now to find this vampire. This one should be easy."

Little did they know, this was only the beginning.

-------End of Chapter 1

And so ends Chapter 1. And did I say that I shouldn't have any problems doing an Inuyasha story? Well, I take that back then. Well, this chapter wasn't too hard I guess, but while I might have done the characterization okay, trying to come up with what they might say is another question entirely. If they felt OCC because of that, I'm sorry.

And yes, this is a vampire story. Although I'm not sure about Inuyasha stories, vampires are a popular theme in fanfiction. Even series like, Love Hina, you see a lot of vampire stories. I don't know if there should be rules I should be following (other then you typical rules that apply to vampires), I'm, going to press on.

Also, concerning the well. I read in other people's stories about how the well works. However, reading Inuyasha summaries, it seemed the anime either ignores those rules, or, they have some glaring inconsistencies (especially with the early episode with the hair demon). I'm going to assume that these rules apply to the manga that I might use if I see it fit for this story.

Oh yeah, and while I really shouldn't, if you noticed, I used a lot of Japanese terminology in this story. This 'Japlish' is quite popular in fanfiction (duh) but, given its uses (or misuse), I normally stayed clear of it. However, given that I plan to keep the original Japanese terms, one thing led to another, and voila, I'm using Japlish. Hopefully, it shouldn't bother too many people, and hopefully, I use it well enough that it won't, be a problem.

Right now, any signs of pairing don't exist yet. But as the story progresses, things should start to get interesting. Right now, simple introduction.

Next Chapter! Kagome goes back to her time, while the rest of the group look for the vampire. But what happens when a vampire looks for them? Until then…later!


	2. Darcia

-Chapter 2 of Seduction of the Night! My LEAST read story so far! And I can't blame any of you (of course, if you're not reading this, then you won't see it. :-P). Especially since I've decided to take the LEAST popular route in that, well, I'm being kind to Kikyo, AND splitting up Miroku and Sango. I know Kikyo is THE MOST hated character next to Naraku here. But, when I think about Kikyo, I don't see her as the cold bitch that has been portrayed in the anime. In fact, I heard that in the manga, she wasn't as evil as she was in the anime. Still cold yes, but then, she has reason to be given her past (being tricked by Naraku, being resurrected with PART of a soul, and well, now your boyfriend is hanging out with someone that LOOKS like you? Don't tell me you won't be cold either!).

-Although, I AM very happy with the response! The few people that have read this story actually like it! 3 (scratch that. 2. T-T. Although what happened to the third, well, maybe he/she was banned? Or is taking a wait and see attitude now? Anyways, can't be dwelling on that…) people already have it on their favorites list! Even a few of my more read stories (at least, ones with more hits since I'm aware that just because people clicked on a story, doesn't mean they read it OR that they weren't the same person) don't have that many on their favorites list!

-And as for Miroku and Sango? Again, I don't hate either character; I just don't like them together. That's all!

-Oh yeah, and I've been spelling Sesshoumaru with Shesshoumaru. Oops? Well, although there isn't an exact spelling to it (given that it was originally written in Japanese), the first has been accepted as the correct spelling. Since you only have seen the name in the Author's Notes, not really a problem! Hehehe.

-Now that I have been catching Inuyasha recently (basically the new episodes and the movies.I missed like 100 or so episodes…whistlings), I am now 99.9 confident that I can do the characterizations without any problems! I'm leaving that 0.1 since, eh, I'm not perfect.

-Without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Sengoku Jidai - Forest

Inuyasha was sniffing the air. He could not detect even a hint of this 'vampire' anywhere. Not that he would know what one smelled like, but, assuming that he didn't smell like a common animal or any other the other normal scents, then there was no trace of her. "This is pointless! How are we supposed to find this demon when I can't even find its scent?"

Miroku looked from one area of the dense forest, to the other. "I can't even detect any demonic aura here either."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "It had to be here somewhere! No demon can move that fast!"

Sango looked wearily around the forest as well with Kirara next to her. "I don't know Inuyasha. I feel that this demon is different then all the ones we have encountered."

Miroku looked up in the air as he noted that the sky was beginning to change color. "Nightfall is approaching. If Kagome is correct, then this demon would be at out hunting very soon."

"And it will be very hard to kill won't it?" A scared Shippo commented at Inuyasha's feet.

"Hmph." Inuyasha grumbled in frustration. "Well if anything, it would help us find this demon!"

"Mmm." Miroku sounded in agreement. "However, we need to stay alert! If the villager's stories are true, then this demon is going to be difficult to defeat!"

"Feh! Whatever!" Inuyasha brushed Miroku's warning off. "Even if the stories are true, I've faced tougher demons!" Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "I'll just burn it with my Kaze no Kizu."

Miroku sighed. "I wished it would be that easy." He then looked up to see Sango who seemed lost in thought at the time. A lecherous smile appeared on his face.

Sango looked around a bit more. 'Hmm. Where could…' Suddenly, she sees a bat hanging from the trees. It was a little difficult given that the branches blocked most of her view, but she was certain it was the same bat. 'Huh? Is that the same bat?' She took a few steps closer to the creature. 'What is with that bat that intrigues me? Doesn't seem like a normal bat…' As she was thinking this, a familiar feeling came over a certain part of her body. This brought her back to reality, and her eyes instantly narrowed knowing full well who it was.

"I know it's out here some…" Inuyasha stopped when he heard the slap. His eyes narrowed. "Typical."

Sango was shaking fist with anger. 'Same old Miroku!'

Miroku, with a familiar red bruise in the shape of a hand on his cheek, had his eyes closed in content. After all, it was worth the pain!

Modern Era – Higurashi Shrine

Sota walked by Kagome's room. "Hi Kagome." He said as he passed by her room without much of a care, only taking a slight glimpse into her room.

"Hi Sota." Kagome replied without looking up from her book that was strewn all over her room.

Sota continued on his way to the bathroom, until he stopped as he recalled what he glimpsed in Kagome's room. He thought he saw her room filled with books all over the place. He took a few steps back and took a longer look into her room, he was nearly aghast. It was like a storm ripped through Kagome's room. Granted, the storm only brought in a ton of books, DVDs, and VHS tapes, and left everything else in tact, but still, they covered everything.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" Sota asked still completely stunned with the state of Kagome's room.

"Oh me?" Kagome innocently smiled. "I'm just doing some research!"

Sota took a look at some of the books Kagome was looking at. "Dracula? Interview with the Vampire?" He then took a look at one of the DVDs. "Nosferatu? Blade? Van Helsing?" Sota raised an eyebrow. "You're researching vampires?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah?"

Sota's eyes lit up. "Cool! You've met a real live vampire?"

Kagome looked from one side to the other. "Um, not yet but we did see some evidence of them in the Sengoku Jidai!"

"Awesome!" Sota plopped down next to Kagome.

'Only my brother would think that meeting a vampire would be cool.' Kagome thought. 'Then again…given what vampires are supposed to be like…maybe…' Kagome instantly shook her head at the thought. She then noticed Sota sitting next to her. "By the way…what are you doing Sota?"

"I'm going to help you out!" Sota grinned. "So, what kind of wood do we need to make the stakes?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes before showing her sweet 'loving' smile. Kagome didn't want Sota to be involved, especially if said vampires are still alive. 'I'm not sure what is actual fact, or made up by some of these authors or whatnot, but one thing is for sure, vampires live a long time. I don't want Sota to get involved! If they knew I was helping destroy them back in the Sengoku Jidai, what if they come here…' "Sota…why don't you leave all these up to me while you go and do whatever you were doing right now!"

"But Kagome…" Sota pleaded.

"NOW SOTA!" Flames seemed to shoot out of Kagome's eyes as she was saying this.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Okay! I'm leaving!" Sota shot up from his seat and ran out of Kagome's room.

Kagome closed her eyes. Though as she thought about it, unless Sota put his name on it, there would be no way for the vampires to trace it to him right? Then again, given Inuyasha's heightened sense of smell, would vampires have something similar? Like, maybe a kind of sixth sense? Either way, Kagome couldn't take the chance just in case there were still around. 'I mean, they are still writing stories about them! That must mean something right? Then again no…but…ARGH!'

Kagome took another book in her hand and started rifling through it. After pages of boring romance, which she normally wouldn't find boring but given the situation…she threw it down in frustration. "This is pointless! So many writers add their own interpretations on what a vampire is like that I can't tell if they are real or not!" After pouting over this for a moment, she took a deep sigh. 'Funny, when I read all these stories, and seen these movies, I never thought they were real until now. Heh. Kind of sound silly now given all the demons I've encountered in the Sengoku Jidai.'

After deciding that this was enough research for the night, she decided to study something a little pressing, like math for the big test tomorrow at school. "I almost completely forgot about that!" She took out the math book and began studying. "I am so dead!"

As darkness began to descend out her window, a single thought entered her mind. "I hope you can handle it Inuyasha."

Sengoku Jidai – Forest (Nightfall)

A man in a thirties style suit peered through a number of bushes. While it was dark outside, thanks to a campfire burning, he could see the area clearly. Actually, he could see pretty clearly even without the campfire, but the campfire doesn't hurt his vision either. There seemed to be a monk meditating next to a sleeping woman. The woman was sleeping on what looked like to be a huge boomerang. Next to her was an unusual looking little catlike creature with two tails. Sleeping next to the catlike creature was what looked like a little boy with a foxtail.

The man looked at each member of the group. 'So, they are trying to find Annabelle too. I'm assuming to avenge the ones that she killed in that village.' As he looked around in the darkened field, he noticed a member missing. 'I seem to recall two others. I believe one left to who knows where, and the other…where is he?'

Suddenly, he sensed movement above him. He turned his head at the last moment to see something red coming quickly on him.

"SANKON TESSO!" Inuyasha brought his claws down at the man. The man quickly shifted out of the way faster then any normal man could do.

The man skidded a few yards away from Inuyasha. He opened his mouth slightly exposing his sharp canine teeth.

Miroku quickly opened his eyes to see what the commotion was about. He turned and sees the man Inuyasha brought out into the open.

Sango opened an eye and saw a man, obscured by the burning embers of the campfire. Seeing this, she quickly shot her head up. She turned first to the man, then to Inuyasha who was cracking his hands. "Inuyasha!"

Shippo and Kirara both woke up. They both were blinking a few times in order to get any lingering sleep out of them.

"Ah!" Shippo was the first of the two to react as he saw the man.

Kirara stared at the man.

The man continued to avoid each attack from Inuyasha at an incredible speed. At the moment, each attack consisted of Inuyasha using the sankon tesso. Though all this did was make little creators on the ground.

"Why don't you hold still so that I can shred you to pieces?" Inuyasha yelled in frustrations.

The man looked at the unusual looking creature. "I'm supposed to listen to a man with cat ears?"

Inuyasha grew more enraged. "These are DOG ears!"

"Inuyasha! Who or what is that?" Miroku asked as he watched the man continue to avoid each of Inuyasha's attack.

"Isn't it obvious monk?" Inuyasha glared at the man. "He's one of those demons Kagome was talking about?"

"AH!" Shippo froze in fear. "He's one of those vampires?"

Miroku stared at the man. "Could he really be that demon? Then why…" He narrowed his eyes. "Wait, he does have a demonic aura. But it is very faint." 'No wonder we were having trouble tracking them. He, or they, must be able to mask it somehow.'

"Perceptive half-demon." The vampire continued to play hopscotch with Inuyasha. He even had his hands in his pockets as if to arrogantly taunt Inuyasha by not showing what he can completely do. He then made a single turn and, for a second, made eye contact with Sango.

Sango froze when he saw his eyes. "Those eyes…it…it can't be…"

Inuyasha stopped. "Enough of this!" He took out his Tetsusaiga.

"Interesting sword." The vampire simply stood his ground as he saw the katana's blade turn fat. 'Definitely not a normal sword. Wonder what it is made of?' He didn't even bother to remove his hands. "Is violence the only thing you respond to?"

"Wait Inuyasha!" Sango rushed up.

"Sango?" Miroku looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"

"Stay back Sango!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "This one's mine!"

The vampire simply shook her head. "If you haven't figured it out already, I'm not here to fight."

"Oh really? Then why were you stalking us?" Inuyahsa was about to bring his sword down.

"STOP!" Sango ran in front Inuyasha.

"Sango? What are you doing?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"If he wanted to attack, he could've!" Sango glared at Inuyasha's golden orbs. "I think we should hear him out."

"But he's one of those demons!" Inuyasha protested.

Miroku turned to the vampire. When he caught Miroku staring at him, the vampire took his hands out of his pocket and raised them as if he was surrendering. He turned back to Inuyasha. "Maybe so, but Sango's right. He could've attacked anyone of us easily. Yet all he was doing was avoiding your attacks. He didn't even attempt to counter you. Besides, he's not the one we're looking for."

"Well, at least someone here is thinking with their brain." The vampire placed hands back in his pockets. "I'm only here to talk!"

"Grrr." Inuyasha grunted before deciding to sheath the Tetsusaiga. "Fine. I'll listen to what he has to say. But if you make one move against us…"

"Then you have every right to strike me down." The vampire grinned. "However, I believe we can be…beneficial to each other. After all, we currently want the same thing."

"The female demon." Miroku said in assumption.

"That's right." The vampire confirmed. "And we probably want the same thing. Her destruction."

Sango slowly turned to stare at the vampire. 'His eyes what's with his eyes? They have to be the same! But no, Kagome said that they couldn't survive in sunlight. Then why…' "Tell me, do you have a name?"

"Oh! I apologize. I forgot to properly introduce myself." The vampire bowed slightly. "My name is Darcia. And you are…"

"My name is Sango." Sango replied as she continued to stare at his deep blue eyes.

"Miroku." Miroku said as he looked at Sango with a worried expression. 'What's wrong with her?'

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha responded as he continued to glare menacingly at Darcia.

"Um…" A still scared Shippo appeared behind Miroku's leg. "I'm Shippo, and that is Kirara!" He pointed to Kirara who sounded affirmatively.

Darcia bowed again. "Now that we have been properly introduced, let's begin with the business at hand shall we?"

"Yes. But first, I notice your dress is a little unusual." Miroku noted, as he looked Darcia up and down. "And Darcia is an unusual name. Where exactly are you from?"

Darcia looked around the area. "Well, if this is the place that I think it is, very far away from here. Though maybe the question you should be asking wasn't where I come from, but when. Though I have no idea when this is either…"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you're from the same time as Kagome?"

Now it was Darcia's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Who is this Kagome?"

Sango was still entranced by his eyes. However, she was still able to answer his question. "She's…from the future, at least to us. She wears a short green skirt…"

"Ah." Darcia rubbed his chin. "I have seen her. I thought her dress was strange for this time. That also might explain a few things about that well…"

Inuyasha glared dangerously at him. "If you touch one hand on Kagome…!"

Inuyasha's outburst broke the trance Sango seemed to be stuck in. She quickly turned to him. "Inuyasha!" Sango scolded.

Miroku was getting more confused by the minute. 'Why is Sango defending him?'

Darcia shook his head. "Look, you have my word that this, Kagome woman will not be harmed. After all, if she were to be killed, whatever magic made travel through that well possible might go with her. That and I do not want to make enemies in this time period, when ever I currently am."

"You better not!" Inuyasha threatened as he calmed down a bit.

Sango turned back to Darcia. This time, avoiding his eyes. "Um, Kagome said that this era is known as the Sengoku Jidai."

"Sengoku Jidai?" Darcia rubbed his chin. "From my knowledge of Japanese history, this is the warring state period where all of Japan is in a civil war no?"

"Sounds about right." Miroku commented. "The land is strife with a lot of conflict."

Darcia crossed his arms. "This period lasted from about fifteenth to seventeenth century in the Gregorian calendar if what I learned is correct." Darcia gave a wide grin. "Interesting. While I do not know the exact year here, in either case, I can literally meet my younger self."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Younger self?"

Darcia nodded. "I was born about three to four hundred years before this time."

"Oh!" Sango replied with intrigue. 'If he survived all the way to Kagome's time…' Her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's outburst.

Inuyasha was getting impatient with the conversation. "Excuse me! Are we just going to sit here and chat all night, while…"

"I'm with you. But do you even know how to track her?" Darcia crossed her arms. "I have been following you since daybreak. And yet you weren't able to discover me until now. What makes you think you can find her?"

Inuyasha grunted. But he was forced to admit that he was right. If it weren't for the fact that Darcia gave off a faint scent of a certain flower that wasn't common in this area, he wouldn't have discovered Darcia.

Miroku frowned. "And you do?"

Darcia grinned. "I should know since it's my job to destroy her." Darcia took out a pocket watch, opened the faceplate, pushed the top, and watched the hands move over the glowing blue symbols. "I can tell you that you do not have to worry about being ambushed by her. Wherever she is, she's VERY far away from here. My estimation, at least a half a days walk for all of you, maybe even more. This includes you half-demon."

"What?" Inuyasha frowned. "No demon can move that fast!"

"You'd be surprised how fast we really are half-demon." Darcia glared at Inuyasha. "The only thing I can say though is, with speed comes a price. She will need to feed soon again."

Miroku slowly approached Darcia. Though he didn't seem to be a threat, it could still all be a trick to get them to trust him, and then take them all out when they had their guard down. Still, Darcia did nothing that gave them any suspicion that he was up to some malicious deed. And he certainly won't do it now given all the information he has given out. If Darcia did betray them, he would use his Kazaana in an instant. But that doesn't seem to be the case right now. However, he does seem to have some strange effect on Sango. 'I have to talk to her about this later.' Right now though, his main concern was what Darcia held. "Are you telling us that this device can help track down the female demon?"

Shippo fearfully approached Darcia. When he looked at the small demon, Darcia grinned, exposing his fangs. "Ah!" Shippo quickly scurried behind Sango's leg for protection.

Darcia then turned back to Miroku. "That is correct. This watch is specifically designed to track Annabelle's essence." He then frowned significantly. "Though, I can no longer pinpoint her exact location since whatever magic she is using is throwing it off at long distances. Still, the closer she is…"

"The more accurate your device is at locating her correct?" Miroku closed his eyes as he took in this new information. "Annabelle. Strange, but somehow, a quiet seductive name!"

Sango narrowed her eyes when she heard Miroku's little statement. "You do realize Miroku that you're talking about a dangerous bloodsucker right?"

"More dangerous then you think." Darcia noted.

"So she isn't here." Inuyasha growled. "Then why are we just standing here doing nothing? We should be searching for her this instant!"

"This coming from a half-demon that couldn't even put a scratch on me." Darcia grinned.

"Why you…" Inuyasha was about to rush him before Sango stopped him.

"Stop Inuyasha!" Sango glared at him. "This isn't the time…"

'She's doing it again!' Miroku noted with a little disgust. Still, he had to agree with Sango in that this wasn't the time. Especially with a potential ally that knows the enemy better then any of them, especially how to stop one. Something even Inuyasha should be able to understand. "Okay! So what do you plan that we should do then?"

"Right now, you all should wait!" Darcia crossed his arms. "None of you seemed to be adapt at moving at night, which you all know, is a big advantage to us."

"Uh hem!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at Darcia. "I'm just fine in the dark if you haven't noticed!" Now it was Inuyasha grinning.

Darcia sighed. "Okay, except you. However, you are able to move about by relying on your sense of smell and superior hearing. We vampires can do a little bit more then that in the dark." Darcia paused as he waited for a response from Inuyasha. Receiving none, he continued. "Still, if you insist, you and I could go scouting around. But given that she is no where near here, all we would be doing is wasting our time."

"And that's it?" Miroku asked still unsure about this.

"Again, other then I," Darcia glared at him before he continued. "AND Inuyasha, none of you seem to be adapt and moving around in the night. You should remain here until sunrise. Then, you should all head east from here. Again, while I can't pinpoint her exact location, I can at least tell you this."

"And given that they can't move during the day…" Miroku noted.

"She shouldn't be going anywhere." Darcia finished.

"But what are you going to do when the sun rises?" Sango asked with a little curiosity.

"Sleep of course!" Darcia turned to the east. "And because I can move in the day, I will have to move up ahead. Do not be concerned for I will stay close as long as you head east."

Sango then realized something. "And you said that with speed comes with a price…if you go as fast as her, that means that…"

"I'll need to feed soon as well." Darcia said as his focus was still on the forest to the east. "However, unlike Annabelle, I'm perfectly fine feeding on animals. Even other demons if I come across them. Heh. In a way, demon blood is better."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on his Tetsusaiga when he heard that. "And what makes you think we should trust you? What if this is a trap set up by you and that female demon?"

Darcia grinned. "Nothing except my word. I'm well aware that trust is built over time." He took a few steps ahead towards the east. "Now if you excuse…" He jumped and disappeared in the night.

"Hey!" Inuyasha rushed up a bit before stopping as he loses what little scent he had of him. "Grrr. I don't trust him!"

"But he is our only lead at the moment." Miroku reminded Inuyasha. "But yes, even I am skeptical about him." He turned to Sango who hasn't moved from her position. "Sango?"

Sango heard Miroku's voice which seemingly snapped her out of whatever trance she was in. "Yes Miroku?"

"What do you think we should do?" Miroku asked in a serious tone.

"Huh? Oh!" Sango turned back to where Darcia left. "I believe we should follow what he says for now. If he was working with that, Annabelle, or whatever that demon's name is, we can simply take them out both."

"I agree." Miroku said in a level voice. "Though this Annabelle might be difficult to defeat. Especially if she is beautiful."

Sango growled.

Inuyasha smiled. "Sounds like a better plan to me!" He looked down and sees Shippo hugging his leg. "Why aren't you a lot of help?" Inuyasha sarcastically said.

"Hey! I'm just a kid you know!" Shippo whined.

Forest to the East of Them

A woman in a red and white kimono walked through the dark forest. Surrounding her were shinidamachu, each carrying the soul of a young dead maidens. She journeys on even though she doesn't have a defined destination. The only thing she was certain, was the need for revenge.

After coming up close to a babbling creek, she suddenly took out an arrow and swung her body in what appeared to be pure darkness.

"So, I'm not the only walking dead here." The red-eyed woman said in a low almost threatening tone. She stared at the dead miko. "But instead of sucking the blood out of mortals, you take their souls instead." She looked up to see the shinidamachu circling their location. "Though I am surprised that you could sense me. This means you're no ordinary dead woman. This era is getting more interesting by the minute."

Kikyo drew her bow back. "And you're not a common demon!"

The woman smiled. "I am not! Though it's been a while since I have seen so many full blooded demons." The woman moved at a blur to the right of Kikyo.

Kikyo moved her bow quickly to the right before this strange new demon could catch her off-guard. "Are you one of Naraku's demons sent to kill me?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Naraku? Who is this Naraku?"

Kikyo cocked her head. "You do not know of Naraku?"

"No." The woman replied truthfully. "But given the way you talk about him, now you have my interest peeked." The woman jumped into the unknown.

Kikyo, sensing the strange new demon's essence disappears, slowly lowers her bow. Suddenly, she feels it return behind her. She quickly spun around to see her face to face.

"By the way, the name's Annabelle. If we ever see each again dead woman!" After saying her piece, she again jumped into the unknown. Leaving the dead miko to her thoughts. Whatever they might be.

-------End of Chapter 2

And so ends Chapter 2 of my LEAST read story! But again, my least read, but for the few that have read it, they love it! Thank you to my small but happy fans of this story!

This chapter took a LOT longer then most since, well, I felt it was beginning to drag a bit when Darcia was introduced to the Inuyasha group. Sorry? Still, I don't think it looks too bad. Though if I can think of a way to make that part better, I will probably go back and change it. Right now, good enough to post I'd say!

Oh yeah, and I'm REALLY trying to make sure that Darcia isn't a Mary/Larry Sue. Doesn't look like that at the moment. T-T But I'm trying! The same is true with Annabelle (though she can be blamed for having a small part).

And so, we now have Kikyo introduced. In the coming chapters, Sesshoumaru will also make an appearance. Not sure the next one, sometime in the upcoming chapters that I know.

Next Chapter…Kagome spends a few days in her own time. What happens when she sees a few 'strangers' outside her well at night? Meanwhile, in the Sengoku Jidai, the Inuyasha group continues their search for Annabelle. While Annabelle herself is on the search for this Naraku person. But what happens when she stumbles on a shard of a certain crystal? Until then…later!


End file.
